That One Where Everyone Dies Eventually
by OrenjiJemi
Summary: Hunger Games/Human(ish?) AU Sugar Rush! Wherein everyone is the main character, and everyone dies, and adventures enuse.
1. Sherry Sundae, Capitol

**I want to do something**

**and it's gonna be awesome**

**let's see if this shit works**

**-Jemi**

* * *

Eccentric and colorful, proud and the farthest from modest that one could be, the blonde strides onto the stage, her sparkly, gloved hands waving to the vast audience in front of her; her platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes were the only things to stay untouched (The latter was debatable however; they looked exceptionally glittery tonight).

"Hello, Panem!"

* * *

**That's right. I'm doing the Humger Games thing with Sugar Rush, because it's been, like, more than a year, WHY HASN'T ANY COMPETENT AUTHOR DONE IT. Whatever.**

**Warning:**

**-Spontaneous updates**

**-Currently, only OC mentors, reps, and side characters, subject to change, given that I'm going to ask SOMEONE about SOMETHING.**

**FEATURING: Honey Potts, by VickyT36**


	2. Swizzle Malarkey, District 1

** 2 follows already, yay!**

**-Orenji**

* * *

A boy in green and blue, raised in the richest District, stood at the ready. Not for something serious, of course. At the small age of twelve, and raised unlike the rest, more gently, in a harmonic household, it was the last thing to cross his mind, a duel or a life-threatening game of survival or anything _serious _at all. No, it was nothing but a completely UN-serious race, for a childhood well spent, and a child unprepared.

As the raspy voice of an old maid called, he shot off, along with another boy the same age, said maid's grandson. He easily beat the other as he crossed the threshold, into the spacious front room of his home.

His shoulder was abruptly caught, and as his head shot up, his eyes caught ones akin to his own dull purple ones.

"F-father." He greeted, never having grown used to this man, not in all of the years he'd lived in the same house.

"Don't falter, son." His father chided, solemn. "It is the day of the Reaping. I assume you're ready to go?"

He nodded silently.

* * *

"And now, the male tribute!" She had bubblegum pink lips, and eyes, and hair, and...a lot of things were very bubblegummy about the middle-aged Representative, and, as if her home wasn't clear enough, the Capitol accent was extremely thick in her voice.

"Swizzle Malarkey!"

* * *

**Spontaneous as hell, I tell you.**

**-Jemi**


	3. Taffyta Muttonfudge, District 1

**Interesting fact.**

**I'm a living grammatical error.**

**-Jemi**

* * *

The teen girl hissed, the stinging sensation in her arm not subsiding.

"Gah, _ow." _she muttered, peering down at the cut in her arm, uncovered by the pink tank top she was clad in. After a moment of silence, her icy eyes shot up, looking to the others watching in the sparring arena,"What?" This seemed to break the fellow students and staff out of their shared stupor slightly, as a few went to either get a first aid kit or came directly to her, trying to aid the star pupil in moving, though she shrugged them off. "It's a minor injury, I can deal."

"We'll be seeing a lot of this soon, anyway." One of the other students tried to joke, hinting at the coming Reaping and her decision, to volunteer.

"No," the unsteady grip of her bleeding arm suddenly caught the unnamed student's own,"You will not." With that, her suffocating grip dropped suddenly, and she was walking back into the shadows of the main school building.

* * *

"I volunteer!"

The woman in pink looked down into the crowd, for the single volunteer. Unlike usually, no one else tried, where she'd usually have dozens of willing candidates. It was as if no one wanted to dispute this one. "And your name?" Oh well, she wasn't complaining.

"Taffyta Mottunfudge."

* * *

**Just to say, this won't alway be a daily thing. I just happen to have time, and excess creative inspiration (I just quit my art club because it was filled with hipsters and assholes).**

**-Jemi**


	4. Caramelia and Co, District 1

**I like this center-aligned thing I've got going on. It's nice.**

**Okay, so, as a brief explanation, each District will have a set of chapters, and they'll vary in number depending on how many characters I and Jem plan for that particular District. For example, Districts such as 1 and 3 have a set of five each, 2 tribs, 1 mentor (and an add-on doctor/hubby), 1 rep, and then a chapter where they're all together and such. Some Districts may not even HAVE any named characters, and I may resort to fucking up everyone's pronouns.**

**-Orenji**

* * *

She was strong, mentally and physically, and it was rather obvious, as was the case when you never wore sleeves and were often manhandling _something. _She was deceptive in the newspapers and documentaries, all motherly smiles and demeanor more expected of a woman of her age. Rightfully, she should've had children of her own, should've inherited her family's theatre, and shouldn't have been carted off to the Capitol every year for the accursed Hunger Games, with every other living Victor.

"What could I possibly do with this?" The package dangled in front of her, held by a doctor.

"Pills." he answered simply, dropping them on the table. "Take them, or you will _probably _die."

"Probably?" The former career scoffed,"_Probably? _Buck up, hun! You should know this!"

"It's estimated, but there isn't yet anything to tell if it'll definitely happen." He said, a bit more quietly.

"Fuck you, hun. I'm not takin' shit if I'm not ABSOLUTELY going to die without it." The brunette objected, leaning her elbow on the desk, chin rested in her hand.

"You should." He sighed, mirroring her position, as to reach eye level, though she averted her gaze soon after, changing her posture to lean back in the chair.

"Dove?" She asked. Not giving him time to acknowledge her vocally, she continued on,"Why, if I'm so mentally unstable and apparently an alcoholic, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean, am I always the one stuck mentoring the impressionable youth?"

"You know why."

"No I don't." She protested.

"Yes you _do, _I know you do." he still kept the composure, years of experience for his exclusive patient kicking in.

"Sure." though she said it in a sarcastic tone implying the opposite, she did, in fact, know. Every Victor knew.

The argument escalated, neither one would yell, though the sparks in her golden-brown eyes and the quiver of his left hand implicated well-kept anger.

It finally subsided, to the point that the Victor got bored, quick-witted even when plagued with the aftermath of her binges, and exited.

He called down the corridor,"Alcoholic: a person suffering from alcoholism!"

"Alcoholism?"

"You're insufferable!"

"As are you, luv!" She called back.

A ring gleamed on Caramelia Popfrey's left hand as she left.

* * *

**I swear, the next chapter won't suck.**

**-Jemi**


	5. Chicle, District 1

**NEXT CHAPTER: A brief intermission, to announce the ending of a District's first chapters. **

**(No, that doesn't mean *your favorite character* won't appear again! it just means they won't be the focus of the chapter for a while.)**

**aka, the pretty people discuss.**

**Boop.**

**-Orenji**

* * *

"So, my lovely cohorts of District 1!" she started excitedly, legs crossed and posture elegant. Her pale pink eyes glittered; though it was artificial, it was beautiful. As far as Capitol citizens went, she was rather...tame. Her makeup was, at the most, extremely flamboyant, as were her clothes. Though her eyes were a pale pink, and her hair a shade darker, contrasting with unearthly pale skin, she had none of the deformities and strange, surgery-induced ears, fangs, and things alike. The strangest trait she could be seen to have, was a very prominent passion for the color pink. At the age of twenty, she was considerably modest for her kind, though she was _still _far to "Capitol" for anyone outside of those barriers.

The Mentor sighed in annoyance,"Did we really have to bring my husband?"

The Representative's head cocked to the side, and her bubblegum smile faltered as she spoke,"Hm...the medic? He was listed in your documents as a necessity, I suppose he had to..." it came back soon after,"He's your hubby? Oh, how precious!" To this, she only received a grunt. An awkward silence followed.

Finally, her hands clapped together and she looked to the others in the train compartment with a newfound confidence,"Right! So, I'm _Chicle, _just Chicle, and you can think of me as a guardian angel, I'll guid you through these coming events and look cute as a button all of the way..." She started,

* * *

**REVIEW BECAUSE ITS A GOOD THING TO DO.**

**Seriously.**

**If you've ever taken the time to write and expose all of the little talent you've got, and you see that a good amount of people viewed it, then I'm sure you'd want to know what they thought. Did they hate it, look at the screen in disappointment and click away, or did the love the SHIT out of it, and just not take the time?**

**These are the questions that keep me awake at night.**

**- Jemi**


	6. District 1

**There's a word for everything**

**and a zorse (horse-zebra offspring) is a thing**

**and Germany literally has a hotline that you can call to yell at and swear as you'd like to vent anger**

**and I've been seriously busy on tumblr.**

**And I completed Puella Magi Madoka Magica within the space of 17 hours. **

**Thats the fucked-up movies, too.**

**I CRIED THRE TIMES, DAMMIT.**

**Yup.**

**EVERYTHING IS EXPLAINED.**

**-Jemi**

* * *

The image flickered in, and as the sudden shock of pink reflected off of the shiny black floor, the overwhelmingly large audience applauded the return of a much-missed icon, one of the representatives and "everyone's innocent little sister", or "Princess Chicle", or something of that nature; the point was, she was the Capitol's one and only little darling.

The three-dimensional image of the young woman flickered in, and quickly went from staticky to translucent to just...there. As soon as this process finished, the representative seemed to smile even brighter.

"Hullo, Miss Chicle!" The hostess was the first to speak, not a second later, with the enthusiasm seen in anyone of her placement.

The pinkette returned, a bit calmer,"How do you do, Sherry?" She sat on the chair opposite Sherry, hands folded in her lap.

"Very well, but it's you and your new tributes we're focussing on, dear," Sherry went on,"Before the footage of the Reaping is released to the public, can you tell us a bit about the picks?"

"Hmmm...not technically, no." Chicle smiled a bit mischievously, eyes twinkling,"But maybe a bit."

"Oh, you _rebel!" _The host said in mock-shock, leaning out a bit more, as if to pay closer attention,"Go on, then."

Chicle though for a moment, then snapped her fingers in realization,"Ah! I can tell you the mentors haven't changed much since last year."

"So our lovely Caramelia is coming back to us?"

Chicle nodded. "Yup. And we've also got quite the little cutie to work with this year, too. I swear, he's only just started getting his name entered this year!" She squealed a bit, looking to the audience,"I promise, you'll love him."

Sherry brought the attention back to herself,"And what of the female."

"Oh," Chicle's shoulders dropped, though her cheery aura soon returned,"A volunteer, as usual, um..." She seemed as if she was trying to find something special to say about the girl.

Eventually catching on, Sherry saved,"Let's expect big things from her!"

"And from the District in general, at that." Chicle noted, smiling.

"Well, we're nearly out of time. Any last thoughts?"

"I've shared enough of my secrets. Goodnight, Miss Sundae."


End file.
